


Personal Boundaries

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue Balls, Ducks, Jace Wayland Being a Little Shit, M/M, Sex Mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Five times Jace was the ultimate cock-block, one time he wasn't, and one time he gets what he deserves.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	Personal Boundaries

The first time it happens, neither of them are even really aware that it is happening. A slow make-out session interrupted by a phone call before they can go any further. Alec pulling away, informing Magnus that Jace is on the other end, that he needs to go to the Institute. Magnus understands, of course, and kisses the Shadowhunter goodbye so he can go back to his job. It's disappointing to cut their date night short, but, really, unavoidable. Magnus hopes it won't be a reoccurring thing. The hope dies quickly.

The second time is more frustrating. Alec has just arrived at the loft and swept Magnus into his arms. Magnus deepens their kiss, licking into Alec's mouth, tugging him closer by his muscular arms. And then the door opens, forcing them apart. It's Jace. He needs a place to stay. Magnus grumbles, but allows him to use the spare room. He promises himself that he will find time to explore Alec later.

Except it happens again. It's less of a surprise this time, given that Jace is still staying with him and has been bringing home girls more often than not. Still, when he opens the door and let's Alec in, he hopes it will be different. They barely have time for a soft hello kiss before a girl's chipper laugh echoes down the hallways. Alec, regretfully, pulls back. Magnus lets him go, making a joke about Casanova, and silently planning Jace's funeral in his head. 

Finally, Jace goes back to the Institute. Magnus and Alec share a nice dinner and a glass of wine. Magnus moves in closer when they sit on the sofa, unable to resist Alec's gravitational pull. They exchange several kisses, growing steadily steamier. Magnus guides Alec back until he's lying against the sofa. Magnus litters kisses along his neck, pausing to lick and nibble, scraping his teeth against Alec's pulse point. He revels in the sounds he's pulling out of the other man, slides his fingers under his shirt, exploring Alec's abs. And then the door swings open. He wants to ignore it, wants to make them go away, but Alec is already pushing at his shoulders. He reluctantly sits up, narrowing his eyes at the blond Shadowhunter in his entryway.

For his part, Jace seems to realize he's walked in on something. His face is the lightest shade of pink which Magnus would find amusing under any other circumstance. 

Magnus clears his throat. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Sorry." Jace barely spares him a glance. He's focussed on Alec, "We need your help, now. I'll explain on the way."

Alec shoots Magnus an apologetic smile. "I'll call you."

"I'll be waiting." 

It's a pleasant surprise when Alec takes the time to place a lingering kiss to Magnus' lips before following his parabatai outside. Magnus sighs to himself and conjures a glass of whiskey. He's got to put an end to this.

The fifth time is really more on Alec and Magnus. Magnus stops by Alec's office to greet him after reinforcing the Institute's wards. His Shadowhunter pulls him inside and shuts the door, yanking Magnus into a very welcome kiss. 

When he pulls back, Magnus is surprised by how dark his eyes are. "I'll visit you at the Institute more often if this is the kind of greeting I get."

Alec's fingers thread through Magnus' belt loops, tugging him until they're standing flush against each other. Alec is already half-hard where he's pressed against Magnus' hip. "You're driving me crazy." He lowers his head to nibble at Magnus' jawline. "Want you so bad."

Magnus hums his agreement, running his hands along his boyfriend's sides. "Blame your parabatai for that."

"I know. He has the worst timing."

Magnus would agree, but Alec is kissing him again and it's not worth separating their lips. He lets Alec manhandle him until they're turned around, walking them backwards until Magnus' back hits the edge of Alec's desk. He arches closer to the Shadowhunter, finally pulling away from their kiss. "We probably shouldn't do anything here."

"Probably not," Alec agrees, but his hand finds Magnus' ass and pulls him in. Magnus gasps, curling his fingers into Alec's shirt and of course- _of course_ \- that's when the door swings open. It's not Isabelle or Raj or Underhill or anyone else in the giant building. Because somehow it's always Jace. 

Alec steps away, adjusting his shirt. Magnus digs his teeth into his lip and leans his palms back on the desk. "You really never knock, do you?"

"Uh, sorry, I didn't realize you were here."

"What is it Jace?" Alec asks in his no-nonsense leader voice. It doesn't do anything to help Magnus calm down. However, Alec also looks like he's on the verge of murdering his parabatai so at least Magnus isn't alone in his frustration. 

"There's a briefing, thought you'd want to be included, but hey don't let me interrupt."

Magnus narrows his eyes. Alec sighs, "Yeah, I'll be right there."

Jace nods and leaves them alone. Alec takes one of Magnus' hand in his own and presses a kiss to the back of it. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Again. Can I come over tonight? No distractions, just us."

"That sounds lovely."

Alec's lips tilt up into a smile and he draws Magnus in for one last kiss. "I'll text when I'm done here."

"I'll be waiting," Magnus assures him.

When Alec leaves for the briefing, Magnus heads for the Institute's weapons master and finds her threatening a young Shadowhunter about the proper way to use a blade. She lights up when she sees him. "Magnus! I didn't know you were here."

"I'm leaving soon. I needed to speak with you."

"Of course, what's up?" She shoes the boy away and turns her attention to Magnus.

He chooses his words carefully. "Alec and I are having problems with Jace consistently interrupting our time together."

"Oh," she sounds entirely too understanding, her eyes going wide. "He's doing it again isn't he? Jace is the most annoying accidental cock-block. He's the reason I don't bring guys back here anymore."

Magnus raises his eyebrows, twisting the ring on his index finger. "This is a regular thing?"

"It's like he's cursed. Or the rest of us are."

"Tell me, is there anything Jace hates? To the point he would do anything to avoid it?"

Isabelle's lips twist up, her eyes sparkling. She glances at the rest of the room, as if checking to make sure her adopted brother won't overhear. "He's terrified of ducks."

"Thank you darling, I owe you."

"I don't know what you're planning, but good luck."

Magnus bids her goodbye and pulls out his phone. He finds Jace's name and writes him a quick text. 

_Hello Jack,_

_Alexander will be spending the night at my loft. If you need him for anything- figure it out yourself. If you show up, or call him, or send a fire message or in any way disturb us, I will turn you into a duck. Don't test me._

_Magnus Bane._

He doesn't get a response, but the lack of interruptions that night speaks for itself. 

When they've fallen into bed, exhausted and sweaty and happy, Alec grins at him. "Jace told me about your text."

"Oh?"

"It was a good move," Alec responds, curling in closer to Magnus who eagerly wraps his arm around the Shadowhunter's shoulders. "Probably the only way to get him to leave us alone."

Magnus smiles into Alec's hair. "Feel free to tell him my offer stands. If he feels the need to barge into my apartment unannounced, I will gladly turn him into a duck."

Alec snorts. "I'll let him know."

It does happen eventually. It was really only a matter of time given Jace's issue with respecting personal boundaries. 

When it does, Magnus twists his magic into the air and transforms the blond man into a confused and noisy duck. He patters around the loft on webbed feet, running at full speed at nothing in particular while Magnus and Alec take dozens of pictures.

Finally Magnus turns him back and has a murderous Shadowhunter on his hands. It's worth it when Jace never interrupts them again. Isabelle even goes so far as to let Magnus know that he's stopped barging into her room as well.

He sends her a picture of Duck Jace with a winky face emoji. 

**Author's Note:**

> The result of my procrastinating school work, specifically an essay on Shakespeare and Hamlet.


End file.
